Whats wrong With it
by Skulzie Star
Summary: This is a one shot or what ever a few chapter written but ne chapter on here check it out tell me theres a summary inside i have more so tell if you want it up!


SUMMARY!

6th year at Hogwarts.

Hermione's parents were killed in a car crash, which was supposed to be an accident. But the wizarding world knew the truth. The Grangers had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Voldemort's official Death Eaters decided to go on the kill again. After the funeral Hermione went to live with the Weasley's with Harry there also to comfort her.

They started school ok as usual but Hermione was more emotional then ever. Until one night she had the last straw. A fellow 6th year had walked into the Gryffindor Common room holding a tan Piece of parchment with the name Hermione Granger written in bold black letters down one side. He handed Hermione the parchment, which she read several times before she bursted into tears.

Hermione Granger 

_You have been requested to transfer from Gryffindor to Slytherin._

**(Note that that's not the full letter.)**

Chapter one 

**Emotional Stock hold!**

Hermione's emotions had been on a switching rampage ever since her parents died. She was stressed with all of this being put on her all of a sudden, also with having to start a stressful year. It was her sixth year with the trio at Hogwarts and this they had to put in a lot of hard work especially if they want to pass their important exams. She would need this to proceed into next year to complete her study for becoming an aureor. Hermione was living with the Weasley's, sharing a really cosy room with Ginny. It was a dreadful week for her, thinking about it in her mind rushing in and out. Hermione was sleeping in a room, which used to be Fred and George's old room. There were two beds, one on either side of the room that was now a bright shade of Violet on the walls combined with blue archetrays. The window was half open, which was letting a cool breeze drift upon into the room. Hermione lay in the bed on the left, day dreaming now about what she would be doing now if her parents never died. _Would she be out with her friends? Would she be hugging her mother, before her mother left for work?_ These were wishes and not reality because her parents were dead and currently never coming back.

Hermione sat up with feelings of displeased. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and began moving to get out of her bed. Hermione was wearing a long sleeved blue pyjama top with dark blue pyjama shorts, which ended half way between her hip and kneecap. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down on the edge. Ginny noticed the extra companion on her bed. _Who the hell is that_, she thought, _Crookshanks isn't that big is he? _Crookshanks shared their room over the holidays making Hermione feel comfortable and relaxed. Ginny rubbed her eyes without opening them first, she was really tired because last night they didn't end up going to bed til late. This was because they were too interested in playing games with Ron and Harry to realise how late it was getting. Her hazel eyes investigated the room then laid on Hermione.

"Whats wrong Mione, you seem upset please tell?" Ginny pleaded while putting a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"It's nothing," she sniffed, "Let's go get some breakfast." Hermione had tried to ignore the subject so many times, and Ginny knew not to get involved if she wanted to come out of it ok. She rolled her eyes then climbed out of her bed. They climbed over the new schoolbooks, which were piled all over the ground and headed down the flights of stairs towards the kitchen in their pyjamas. Surprisingly they had a good day at Diagon Alley yesterday collecting schoolbooks and having a nice day out. It had lifted Hermione's insides and made he forget what had happened in the last few weeks. They walked in through the kitchen door to find Harry and Ron sitting at the table eating bacon 'n' eggs, while Mrs Weasley was preparing more food magically. Hermione and Ginny took their place at the table, the other side to Ron and Harry.

"Morning Mrs Weasley," Hermione said in snuffles.

"Good Morning sweetie how was your sleep? Ginny did you happen to receive a reply from Dumbledore?" Hermione and Ginny started talking in unison until Ginny stopped and let Hermione go first.

"Im fine, just thinking again that's all." Molly nodded her head and then looked at Ginny.

"Not yet mum!" she said. This was what it was like for the next days; the morning being the grumpiest part of the day then slowly getting better throughout it.

"Get up." Molly screamed into the girls and boys rooms, "We have an hour to be there." The four teenagers rushed around and got everything finally ready. They then ran down stairs through the kitchen, and out the front door. There were two black Ministry cars waiting to take them to the train station. The reasons they would get any kind of transport was because, one Harry was with them and two earlier this holidays Arthur got promoted to head of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. They crammed into the luxurious cars, as they were driven to the station, eating their breakfast on their way. Once they had reached their destination they all ran out onto the station.

"Hurry up, come on we might miss the train," Mrs Weasley's yelled at the four teenagers. They rushed up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry and Ron leaned through first without getting much attention. Next Hermione and Ginny slipped through followed by Mrs Weasley. The great Mahogany train was steaming. The paint shimmered in the sun and if you walked up to it and stare at it, the polish was used heavily so you could see your reflection clearly.

"Come on Hermione, lets find a compartment," Ginny said rushing along the train with her mother running after them. Harry found a compartment close to the end of the train. They seemed to always get one around here, and it was mostly because the students wish to get off the train first.

"Goodbye, and Harry please stay out of trouble."

"I will Mrs Weasley." They all said goodbye in unison, took their seats and waited for the strugglers to board the train. The Mahogany train started to speed up, as the four got comfortable in their seats. Ginny and Harry took one side while Hermione and Ron took the other.

"Do you want to play a game!" Ginny said after a long 3-minute silence.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked looking around at Ginny's face.

"Truth or Dare?" She said with an evil look in her eyes. They all agreed to the game because at least they would something to do for the ride.

"I'll cast the truth spell, should wear of by the time we get to Hogwarts." Ginny muttered a few simple words and pointed her wand over their heads.

"Ginny you should start," Hermione suggested.

"Fine but I must warn you I don't play nice," she snickered, "I pick you Hermione, Truth or Dare."

"I might just test the elasticity, Truth," Hermione said while sneering at Ginny.

"Ok then, um let me think, a ha, who is the hottest guy at school?"

"Malfoy, Ahh shit what am I saying," Ginny laughed but the boys looked angry.

"I knew you'd say he was the hottest guy."

"Ahh you guys," the girls both shut up, then realised what he was looking at, "Get lost Malfoy," Harry cursed.

"I'd watch your mouth Potter, I don't want t take points of you, actually come to think of it, i do. Anyway I heard my name and I want to know why?"

"We were playing a game and we said you were the hottest guy in school," Ginny blurted out without realising it because the truth spell was casted upon her. His lips curved into a mysterious smirk.

"Malfoy how the hell would you be able to take points of me?" Harry stated the truth.

"Watch it because im vice head boy, and you," he said pointing to Hermione, "I'm surprised that Miss-know-it-all Granger didn't get vice head girl." Hermione scrunched up her face, another thing that had to happen, she had wished so much for that position this year happened to be filled with so much bad luck for her.

"Who got it then?" she said with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Lavender Brown."

"Why the fuck would she get it." Hermione said standing up, Draco smirked.

"Clam down Mudblood, it's properly because she's better looking then you," he happened to spit out the words like they were infected.

"Whats wrong with her, she looks fine to me Malfoy." Harry said defensively protecting his best friend.

"Look at her honestly, you call that fine, maybe if she wore tighter clothing and looked after that mess of her hair."

"Just leave Malfoy," Harry said joining Hermione standing up. Hermione slid her hand into her pocket unnoticed and her fingers clasped around her wand. She drew her wand and pointed it at Draco. A red beam shot out at Draco as then he fell to the ground of the compartment shaking. The compartment lit up with laughter of the sight of Draco lying there, then silence drifted in.

"Is he alright he hasn't moved for the last minute," Ginny said staring at Draco's body lying still on the floor.

"Fine, I'll fix it." Hermione pointed her wand at Draco's body and mumbled the counter curse of what she threw at him in the first place. She rolled him over with her foot, him still not waking up.

"How long does it take to work?" Ginny asked politely.

"It should have worked by now, poke him Gin." Ginny got down on her knees beside Draco, she moved her arm ready to poke him but was cautious at doing it.

"Don't think about it." Draco said opening his eyes, "What did you do to me you- you Mudblood?"

"Watch it Malfoy or I'll do it again, now go you ferret!" Draco stood up wiping any last ounce of dirt off his robes.

"This calls for payback." With that Draco walked out of the compartment walking towards his own compartment. Ginny got off the ground and took her seat again.

"Im going to take the truth spell of now, that just ruined the game." Ginny said when they were all silent. Hermione was the first one to speak after the truth spell was taken off them.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked thinking about what Draco has said to her.

"Is what true?" Ron asked getting into the conversation.

"What ferret face said, I mean do I really look that bad?"

"No way." He said confidently because it was true, she didn't look that bad.

"But-" Hermione began.

"If you want to borrow some of my clothes you can!" Ginny cutted Hermione off, which then Hermione put on a fake smile.

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione appreciated the offer even thou she never liked borrowing other people's things.

"And if you want me to fix your hair I could do that. I learnt a new spell over the holidays on how to keep it under control." Hermione smiled because her friends once again are helping her in another crises if that's what you can call it this time.

"Go for your life." Ginny jumped in joy and moved over to where Hermione was siting and pushed Hermione down to sit in front of her.

"Dyeoca," she said flicking her wrist waving her hand over Hermione's hair. Hermione's hair was frizzy and a little untidy but now it was sleek and shiny. It flowed down her back in nice loose waves that curled up at the bottom. Hermione ran her hand down her soft hair. She liked it, liked it a lot in fact she loved it.

"Oh my god I love it Gin, thanks so much," Hermione said hugging Ginny tightly. Ron and Harry were relived; this was the first time in ages Hermione was smiling, not a fake smile but a meaningful smile, a smile that comes from the heart. The trip was for another two hours, which they talked for. When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, everyone started moving off the train including Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They were the last to emerge from the train because their compartment was at the end of the train. The other carriages had left leaving one sitting there waiting for them to board it. At last they were travelling up the path heading for the big oak doors. The four of them settled down in the carriage talking like made. Hermione must have woken up from her gloomy holiday realising that Whats happened has happened for a reason because she was joining in the conversation. The reason why her parents were killed was yet to be expressed but Hermione was eager to find out why. The carriage came to a halt when Hermione looked out the window.

"That was quick come on guys." They all jumped out of the carriage and walked up the steps leading to the big oak doors. Harry pushed the door open making a rather loud squeak.

"Were late guys." Harry exclaimed when he noticed the Great halls doors were closed.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Four late comers, come with me." Filch had appeared from round the corner making both girls jump.

"But professor we didn't mean to, I mean we were in the last compartment." Hermione exclaimed. But Filch seemed to not care like always, because he had already started walking towards the teacher's entrance door into the Great Hall.

"Hurry up now." He screamed as the four teenagers where still standing at the front doors baffled. Hermione started to walk motioning the other three to follow her, which they did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gees that was lucky." Ron said taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. They had gotten out of it. It wasn't their fault and they were surprised that they where late in the first place.

"Yeah, we are lucky ain't we?" Harry said.

"Well, I don't know what could have possibly happened we got in the carriage and we weren't to far behind the others and-"

"Hermione don't worry about it, we didn't get in trouble and that's all there is to it." Hermione sighed and began to eat what was left on the table, as did the other three.

After the plates had been cleared, Hermione felt eyes watching her back. She turned around quickly and noticed all of a sudden all the Ravenclaw guys and a few girls turned back and talked to there all of a sudden. She choose to ignore that, but inside it was bugging her.

"Now, wasn't that just a lovely feast, now you must be all tired, but before you go I must present you with the new head boy and girl and of course our new vice head boy and girl. So may Miss Catherine Tinning from Raven claw and Mr Jeremy Denton from Hufflepuff please come up here and address the school that you are our new head boy and girl." The two strange looking 7th years walked up and bowed to the school as they all clapped.

"And now may I welcome Miss Lavender Brown from Gryffindor," The cheers already started, "And Mr Malfoy from Slytherin," Suddenly the room erupted in cheers as Draco stood from his seat and Proudly walked up to the front.

"Now can I please have prefects show there first years to there dormitories, and would Miss Hermione Granger please come to my office as soon as possible after dinner." All eyes were on her which were all an expression saying why. The students had all cleared out leaving Hermione sitting there alone, because as prefects which was herself as well but Harry and Ron had to show the first years to there dormitories. _What the hell is this for? What have I done wrong this time god. Oh well I better go. _She rolled her eyes and then rose from her seat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter two 

**Transfer!**

"Miss Granger please take a seat, so I can discuss some issues with you." She nodded and then slowly moved towards the chair on this side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, please hear me out with no interruptions if you may, ok I know you've had a rough Holidays with your parents being killed and we know that you may be under a lot of stress etc. That is why we were not going to give you vice Head girl, but you must realise this doesn't ruin your chances in become head girl next year. So you must forgive us for not wanting you to be under even more pressure, yet I have noticed that you have been cheery when you walked into the School Grounds." She smiled, "Yet I have another lot of news, when you were first accepted into Hogwarts, we ask all parents this question. 'If anything was to happen to you would you accept if your daughter/son be adopted or temporarily adopted into another family.' And this is the most important thing to happen, we are searching for the right family for you to stay in actual for them to want to adopt you." Hermione gasped, then her face turned to a serious frown.

"Unfortunately we only allow wizarding families to adopt you and in this case no Muggle family is aloud. But we are searching for the right family-"

"No, I do not want to live with another family."

"Pardon Miss Granger, it was a parents wish for you to be safe and sound and just staying anywhere is not the way to go. We have aligned a few families to look after you so you will receive a letter later in the week. Please Miss Granger return to your common room and think about this. This way you'll be safe and will have somewhere to live." With that Dumbledore got up turned his back and walked over to the window staring out onto the grounds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean, your going to be adopted?" Ginny screamed in the common room once Hermione had sat down and told them everything. They were in the corner in a circle of chairs. There was Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Pavati and Ginny's boyfriend Sebastien. There was a moment silence until Hermione was to answer.

"Exactly what I said, every parent gets asked the same question 'If anything was to happen to you would you accept if your daughter/son be adopted or temporarily adopted into another family' I think its stupid, but hey this time I don't get a say in it again, what will I do guys, I can't handle this." She put her head in her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest. Ginny, Harry and Pavati came and gave Hermione a comforting hug, she lifted her head and smiled; Again friends to the rescue.

The next morning Hermione woke up more tired then ever, they must of stayed up for some time last night cause they were all still in bed and it was only half an hour before classes start. They'd have to skip breakfast or run all the way to the great hall. The door creaked open and Ginny came skipping in.

"Hey Hermione, your up finally, I've been waiting to give you some clothes, here just wait there on my bed." She ran over to her bed and brought back a nice Blue short-sleeved top and a dark denim skirt, which stopped 7 cm from her knees. Hermione smiled as she took the clothes from Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, I almost forgot, I guess I wouldn't care if I did forget but anyway, thanks again." Hermione walked down the stairs and out of the common room, down the hall into the prefect's bathroom and stripped down to her underwear in one of the stalls. Then she pulled on the mini skirt and was surprised how well it did fit her. She then through on the t-shirt and began brushing her hair in the mirror. She put on some brown eyeliner, and lip-gloss, gathered her clothes and took them back to the bedroom. She came back down into the common room to find Ginny, Harry, Ron and Sebastien waiting there impatiently.

"Do you have you stuff Mione?" Ron asked as he tapped his feet.

"Yes I do see." She pointed to her knapsack.

"Where are your school clothes?" Hermione cursed as she forgot it was no longer holidays, "But you do look nice in that." She blushed.

"Thanks but I better change don't wait for me I'll be alright but what do we have first?"

"Well Seb and I have Transfiguration, Harry, Ron and you have a new subject, it's kind of like when we first learnt how to fly a broom because it's all on brooms, so I guess you meet at the oak doors." Hermione nodded then ran back up into her bedroom.

She pushed open the door and ran over to her trunk, chucking her clothes everywhere.

"Where are they?" "Yes!" she found them at the bottom of her trunk. She slipped her shirt over her t-shirt, but realised it looked really baggy. She muttered a spell and suddenly the shirt was a size that fitted her body perfectly. The she slipped of her skirt and put on her school one not tucking her shirt into it. The she muttered another charm, which brought the hem up to just above the knees.

"Perfect." She said as she rushed down to the oak doors.

The class was walking outside and it looked like they had the Slytherin's with them. What a great combination, Slytherin and Gryffindor, not. She caught up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey – guys – did – I – miss – anything," she said in between her breathing.

"Not really, just a really important announcement." Harry said calmly.

"A what? What kind of announcement?" Hermione asked.

"I told you an important one." He retorted acting if she was dumb.

"Harry tell me?" she said in that leadership voice.

"And If I don't?" Harry smirked, but heard Ron disagreement in the background.

"Hermione he is only joking, the only thing that had happened was that ferret head was trying to get more attention that's all."

"Thanks Ron, at least someone will tell me." She smirked at Harry then stuck out her tongue.

"Put that back in your mouth." Hermione reeled in her tongue then turned around with a smirk on her face.

"And what will you do about it?" She said in a fake scared manner.

"Yeah Malfoy what will you do about?" Ron said. Yes indeed it was Malfoy with his goons by his side including Blaise who was staring at Hermione, Pansy who looked disgusted and it must have been a new guy cause none of them had seen him before.

"He'll probably shove it done his throat," Blaise said quietly with a snicker then the new guy cracked up laughing.

"What did you say?" Draco said turning towards Blaise. Blaise, being as confident as Draco said.

"I said you would probably shove it done your throat." In the background Hermione made a fake sick noise.

"You are disgusting Zabini." She said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah but you love me, you know you do Granger."

"Love you I bet Parkinson is the only one that loves you." Blaise smirked.

"Showing off in front of our new friend are you, trying to be all tough hey."

"What the hell are you talking about im not being any different then I usually are." In fact she was acting a little but needless to say she had a perfect reason. There new friend was handsome and he knew that too. He had lightish brown hair that flowed down loosely without any gel reaching just before his shoulders; in a boy cut of course. He was the same hight as Draco 6'2 and had the same body set as Draco; muscly yet handsome. He had nice hazel eyes, which would pierce into your own, and had the same cheeky smirk that the other two Slytherin's always had. Blaise snickered.

"By the way this is Cody, Cody meet the three Gryffindor losers." Cody raised his eyebrows and sent out his hand at Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger," Hermione knees went weak as he spoke to her.

"Class get over here." Madame Hooch called for them to line up in a line.

"OK this may remind of first year when you first learnt how to ride a broom and we all know that some of you are very good at it indeed. But for this class to work we are going to put you in groups of four, two guys, two girls. One sex from each house; say we have two female Gryffindor's and two male Slytherin's that's what I want and if you can't do that then I'll do it for you." There was a scatter of people, where heaps of girls paired up with another girl; Hermione had run off to find Pavati before Lavender did. She got there just in time.

"Parvati partner?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah sure." Harry had stayed with Ron of cause but no one planned to move to form a group of four. Well that was until Cody motioned Draco (his partner) to follow him over to Hermione and Parvati's duo.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione sprang out of her mouth as they stood next to them.

"Where making a group got a problem with that." Draco spat back.

"In fact I do, you could go with anyone else well the hell did you have to ruin our group?"

"Would you rather be stuck with Crabbe and Goyle then, because we would gladly move for them."

"NO," Parvati hissed, "Stay here I don't want to be with them, Hermione please I do not want to be partnered with a dumb ass."

"Fine, but they are not touching me."

"Ok it seems that no one's going to move, except looks like you're the only group," she said looking at Hermione, Parvati, Draco and Cody, "Fine I guess I will have to make the groups then won't I? Ok fine Potter Weasley you go with Miss Bulstrode and Miss Calais. Lavender, Yasmine you go with Blaise and Michael. Parkinson and Sindell you with Neville and Dean and leftovers you go together." They all moved to were there allocated group should stand and waited there eagerly to see what they would be doing.

"Of course this has something to do with flying, with your groups. We are going to try a few activities today is to enhance your eye coordination. Even know quite a few of you don't like flying, today just get over it. Now everyone take a ball from this bucket, " She conjured a blue bucket and place it on the ground in front of her, "and hover off the ground about 3 metres and 3 metres apart having one boy and one girl at each end. Throw the ball to each other. Now off you go." Cody went over, got a ball from the bucket, and returned to his group.

"Is this one ok?" he asked, they all just nodded because they didn't really care. "Lighten up people its not like were going to die because where in one group together." Hermione rolled her eyes then placed them on the ball in Cody's hand.

"Lets just start."

"Fine Granger, your with me, Parvati you with Malfoy." Parvati jumped at her name.

"And who gives you the right to choose where we go?"

"So you wanna go with Malfoy then, go on."

"I never said that Cody."

"Well you either have two choices me or Malfoy."

"Lavender your choice," Hermione said to Lavender who clearly wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Why don't we swap half way through happy Hermione?" she said because she was sick and tired of other people complaining.

"Fine." They decided on Lavender's idea and it started out with Cody and Hermione up one end, while Lavender and Draco were down the other end. Cody started out with the ball sitting on the broom like a pro. He chucked it to Malfoy who caught it with a swift movement; suddenly Malfoy chucked it at Hermione. She let go of the broom, caught the ball but did a flip in the air, the only thing that was hanging on were her legs. This turned her skirt upside down. Cody helped her get stable, while she blushed so hard.

"Nice flip," he snickered, as did Draco at the other end. Lavender just cracked up laughing.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said getting angry, "Thank-god I don't have to put up with you lot everyday."

The next two days went by quickly, they seemed to have that class every second day. Hermione wasn't to pleased to have that class especially when she found out she had to stay with that group until Christmas break. The things they had learnt in the second class were about how to work as a team. But they were told these were the last class to do with flying because on Monday they would be working on getting to know each other through the inside. Great. It was Friday morning and Hermione was slowly awakening from her sleep. She rolled over and opened her eyes looking directly at the clock 6:45.

"Fuck," she cursed, it seemed she had changed in the inside but not too much. It was really early but she couldn't sleep. She decided to go down to the great hall in her pyjama's because it was early and come back to change later. Seemed a pretty good plan at the time. She got out of bed and slipped her slippers on; which were blue. She was wearing one of her favourite pyjama's that were light purple pants like tracksuit ones that flared out at the bottom. She also wore a singlet, which sat just above where her pants stopped at her stomach; this was also a purple. She didn't know why these were her favourite's she just felt really comfortable in them.

She reached the great hall to her anticipation that not many people were there. But surprisingly there were at least twenty people, which 15 of them were Slytherin and the other 5 were scattered over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Gryffindor one was completely empty. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table curiously. _Why are they up so early? _Hermione asked herself as she carefully sat down. She took another glance at the Slytherin table, and it seemed that they were only guys. She moved her eyes down the table, when she stopped on two people. They were staring straight at her with mysterious smirks on their faces. Hermione blinked then grabbed some food and put it on her plate. But she still felt eyes on her, so she looked up.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she screamed over to the Slytherin table. They all cracked up laughing.

"Is it because im in my pyjama's because I know that?" They kept on laughing.

"Granger get over here." Draco called out. _What the hell does he want; I am so not going over there. They cannot make me. I am going to stay here._

"No!" she said simply and resumed eating her toast.

"Oh come on Granger," Cody pleaded, "You'll come soon enough, come on come say hello." Hermione sat there staring at her food then finally looked up. She got up out of her seat.

"I said NO!" she said as she walked towards the door leading out to the Entrance hall.

"Remember what I said Granger." Cody yelled out. Before shutting the door Hermione said with a smile.

"What did you say huh I must have forgot?" She slammed the door, and then headed back to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was full of people now all talking loudly waiting till their friends got out of bed so they could go get some breakfast.

"Hey Mione, where ya been?" Ron called out from one of the armchairs around the fire.

"To have breakfast I couldn't sleep." Hermione said like it was obvious.

"In your pyjama's, that's not like you."

"Yeah well I couldn't be bothered to get dressed that early."

"Well come sit down then and talk."

The day went quickly after that, but the Slytherin's were still acting strange, well at least a few of them were. Hermione, Ron and Harry had just got back from their last class for the day; Transfiguration. It was a pretty boring class today because all they did was theory work, which of course is always boring. They came to a stop at the fat lady.

"Good Afternoon, Password?" she asked in her high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Hidden Pie," The door opened and they walked through it slumping down onto one of their couches.

"What a boring day!" Ron said chucking his bag on the floor.

"Ronald it was not boring just dissatisfying." Hermione corrected him as she too chucked her bag on the floor.

"Well I think that was a load of crap." Harry to took a seat with his stuff on the floor.

They talked for a good half hour and by this time the common room was full. It was another hour before dinner, and already they were getting hungry. They were about to get up when Dean came rushing in and straight over to them.

"Hermione – important – letter- from – Dumbledore – read – and go back to him." Dean said in pants.

"Thanks Dean, you can go now please." Hermione said opening the letter addressed to her. _I know what this is, crap already this is so stupid, I do not like it one bit._

_Hermione Granger_

_Under the guidelines of Hogwarts safety and care unit we have found you a chosen home. We wish that you will gracefully accept the offer and take it. Please think through the details you will read on. Please come to me to find out who the family is straight before dinner so I can get you situated. As part of this adoption a request has been made. You have been requested to transfer from Gryffindor to Slytherin. So please without dismay come straight to me so we can talk things through._

_Thank-you_

_Dumbledore_

A few tears came creeping out of Hermione's eyes, and then she threw the letter on the ground and ran to her bedroom.

"Hermione what's the matter, please tell me?" Lavender said as Hermione jumped on her bed headfirst. The room was filled with the noise of crying. Ginny came running up from the common room. She ran over to Hermione's bed and put an arm around her.

"Hermione it's going to be ok, you can get through this we'll still be your friend no matter what, ok, come on cheer up." Ginny said murmured into Hermione's ear consoling. It took a good half hour to calm Hermione right down and Ginny insisted they both go to Dumbledore to sort this out. Ginny had her arm around Hermione walking down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

"Now miss Granger I spoke to you earlier this week, I may not have mentioned any wishes from your new parents, but then again I didn't know they would wish anything. I am sorry but under the Ministry law I can not forbid you from any of your new parents requests," Dumbledore said in a sorry manner.

"So – I – guess this means I have to transfer to Slytherin," Hermione said looking on the floor.

"You guessed right Miss Granger, and you have to do it once you get back to the Gryffindor corridor, Professor Snape will be waiting down in the dungeons for you."

"Don't I get to know who the family is?"

"Later this evening."

"Come on Mione, we better go then, you can't do anything to stop this," Hermione nodded as she rose from her seat. They walked down the spiral stairs and out of Dumbledore's office. They reached the Gryffindor common room 10 minutes later because they took a lot of detours. They walked inside to find Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus all staring at them.

Chapter three Dirty Little Perverts! 

"What happened are you still transferring to Slytherin," Hermione didn't reply to the question Harry asked but instead she just looked at her feet.

"Oh my god you still are, I can't believe, you can't," Harry said running over giving her a nice friendly hug.

"Harry she has to, actually she has to now, why don't we all help her pack her stuff." 10 minutes later they were walking down the dungeon hallway leading to the Slytherin common room. Snape was standing next to part of the stonewall looking impatient as ever.

"Hurry up," he hissed as he saw like 9 Gryffindor's approach him. They reached there and placed Hermione's trunk on the floor.

"Im here now what?" Hermione said grumpily.

"First of all, you Gryffindor's have no right to be down here, now go before I take 50 points off." Hermione gave them a hug and said she'd see them later. She stood there bored as her friends bounded the corner.

"The password is Snakes eyes, don't forget it." As Snape said this the wall turned into a stone door much like the ones used for the potions classes, "Go in."

Hermione pushed past Snape and entered her new home quarters for the year. It was a long common room built with stonewalls and Ceilings. It had green shaded lights hanging down from the roof and green armchairs surround the fire, also scattered around the common room. It was really different yet it didn't make her feel at home at all. The students all turned to the door as they heard Snape enter.

"Well, you will be having another student in this quarters, even thou you already new that, play nice," he sneered, "But remember Miss Granger is now a Slytherin." Snape turned around and moved Hermione's stuff inside he common room then he left. Hermione just stood there, and then decided to sit down on her trunk. No one dared to talk to her or dared to insult because they knew what would happen if they did. Hermione jumped as the door opened behind her but kept her head in her hands.

"Hey what are you doing here, oh yeah right I forgot." Hermione lifted her head to see three guys staring at her. She shook her head then put it back down again. She felt their eye contact still on her so she looked up again and didn't put her head back down.

"I told you, you'd come sooner enough, you should have listened to me, because you would have been prepared," Cody said acting smart.

"Do you think I wanted to listen to you, of course not, why the hell would I want to be here?"

"Maybe cos you wanted to be near us sexy Slytherin's." Draco said smirking.

"Oh please, get over yourselves," Hermione's said rolling her eyes at Draco's last comment.

"So is there other people better looking then us hey." Draco said sitting next to her. She said nothing, but felt really uncomfortable at him sitting next to her.

"Why are you being nice to me, im a fucking Mudblood to you, Whats the change in thought?" Hermione spat the word Mudblood in her sentence.

"Well you're a Slytherin now and a kinda hot one, and about the thing on the Train well, yeah I didn't really mean it, I did at the time, but not really." Hermione raised her eyebrows, was Malfoy actually taking back what he said was he actually going to be nice to her. It must have been one in a million chances it could happen and now it actually did.

"Yeah right," she mumbled to herself, "Ok fine what do you do here for fun?"

"You really wanna know?" Cody said smirking.

"Yes that's why I asked the fucking question." Cody bent down in front of her.

"Look at me then," she lifted her head to face her and suddenly her lips where touching his. She pushed him away and he fell on the floor.

"What was that for, you asked what we did for fun?"

"Yeah well I didn't need to be shown it, you could've of just told me."

"Oh you wanted that Granger, you could tell by your eyes." Draco said staring at her intently.

"And you were staring at me, you are all dirty little perverts, except maybe you Blaise, but then you were very disgusting that time we started the class thing." Draco and Cody sniggered cos they were probably thinking about when she did that flip thing.

"I try," Draco got up and stood next to Blaise and Cody. He whispered something to Blaise and he just shook his head.

"Come on Granger, let's chuck your stuff in your room and get going."

"Who said I wanted your help anyway,"

"Fine suit yourself, we'll just wait here." Hermione jumped up and muttered a spell, which then made her trunk float. Hermione looked confused for a moment.

"Um which one was the girls room." The three guys cracked up laughing because they knew she'd need some kind of help.

"Come on Granger," Blaise said walking off towards the door on the right. It lead down some stone stairs and at the bottom was a hallway with doors leading off it.

"This way," Blaise said still leading the way. They walked down the corridor until the second last door. "This is the 6 year girls room and I guess you'll stay here."

"That is if you wouldn't rather sleep in ours," Cody added in. Hermione rolled her eyes again. _These guys are really big perverts god, it's really disgusting, but it does make you feel wanted thou, but ewww no D-i-s-c-u-s-t-i-n-g! _Blaise pushed the door open and walked in.

"Drakie, you've come to see me how nice!" Pansy screamed jumping up from her bed and running at Draco.

"Get off me," he said pushing her back a bit.

"What the hell is a Mudblood doing in here?" All three guys gave her a sneer then Cody and Blaise looked at Draco.

"That's ten point off Pansy, thanks a lot! Anyway if you didn't know She's a Slytherin, so no bagging her." Pansy face was full of shock but Hermione was laughing and stuck out her tongue at Her.

"You no what I said about that Granger." Draco said.

"Yeah you know what Draco would do," Blaise mumbled quietly but loud enough to be heard by Hermione. Hermione quickly brought her tongue back in, then dropped her stuff on the ground.

"Ok where the hell am I sleeping?" The room was pretty nice compared to the Gryffindor rooms. This one had no bunk beds and was set out evenly down the room, the blankets were green of course but the pillows were white. Pansy pointed to a bed near the door, which wasn't occupied, Pansy then walked back to her friends down the other end.

"Well chuck your stuff down Granger and come on," Blaise said impatiently. Hermione plonked her stuff down near her bed then walked back over to them.

"You no im only staying with you people, because you the only ones being nice, and then I don't know why your doing it."

"It's not because were being nice, its because you think were sexy." Draco said seductively.

"Get over it, I never said you were sexy."

"You didn't have to say anything cos we know its true."

"God, im going." Hermione pushed passed them walking back up the stairs into the common room.

"Granger wait for us were coming to." She shook her head then walked out of the Slytherin's common room. The three guys ran up to her and began walking beside her.

"Does me being a Slytherin, mean I have to eat with you people," Hermione asked being serious.

"Well, yeah what do you think." Blaise remarked back.

"And any way Cody, how the hell did you fit in with these bloody perverts so well?" Hermione turned and looked at Cody who was walking on her left side.

"Let me just say, I was born like this."

"So did you look up the nurses dress when you were born then?"

"Some how I think I did." Hermione let out a laugh no one there thought she was capable of.

"Well im not going to sit with you people, and just for the record I didn't talk to you ok? Only in the common room I'll talk to you people." Hermione said before entering the Great hall. The three Slytherin smirked they knew that was coming.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table still in her Gryffindor robes.

"Hermione," Ginny yelled out getting up from her seat and running to Hermione hugging her when reached.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" Hermione mumbled once letting go of Ginny.

"Im fine, but most important how are you?"

"Im fine."

"Did you find out who adopted you yet?" Ginny asked as she pulled Hermione back to the Gryffindor table.

"No, hopefully soon." Hermione sat down in between Ginny and Harry and gave Harry a slight hug before looking at the food.

"Why are you eating here, when you're transferred into Slytherin?" Lavender asked confusingly.

"Well would you rather be sitting over there with them jerks or over here with your friends?"

"Well considering 'them jerks' are really hot and seemed to be checking out us then yes I'd rather be over there." Lavender said smiling at Cody, Malfoy and Blaise.

"Brown, get over here." Blaise called from the Slytherin table. Lavender got up straight away and walked over to the Slytherin table like a slut on wheels. Hermione just stared; it looked like Blaise was whispering something to Lavenders ear. Lavender looked over at Hermione then looked back at Blaise. Lavender bolted back to the Gryffindor table and sat down again.

"Hermione!" she said in a murmur, "Blaise and them want you over there, they say its UN kind to leave your own house, and you should go."

"No I'd rather stay here I told you that."

"Go on Hermione please, Blaise said if I got you to go he would consider going out with me." Lavender begged and pouted until Hermione finally gave in. But before Hermione stood up she poked her tongue out at Lavender.

"Im going to get that one day Granger." Draco yelled out from their table. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I got to go to the fucking Slytherin table guys just for Lav."

"Promise me Hermione don't sit next to Malfoy." Harry said before she left.

"I'll try but then it's not my choice as long as im not next to Pansy. Bye" she walked over to the Slytherin table unwillingly, but it was for Lavender's sake. A lot of Ravenclaws looked at her wondering why the hell she was going over there. It wasn't like her to just randomly walk over there for no reason. She walked over to Blaise and the other two.

"Are you happy now?" she asked crossing her arms looking very angry.

"Yes come sit down here," he motioned her to sit between him and Malfoy.

"Can't I sit there?" Hermione asked pointing to between Crabbe and Blaise.

"No reserved sorry, but this spot isn't, actually for you it is." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but no touching me." They all smirked, then Hermione took one last look at the Gryffindor table, which all her friends were staring at her as well as the odd Ravenclaw, and then she finally sat down. She squeezed herself together making sure she didn't touch them. It was kind of hard thou cos they didn't leave much room for her. She sat there with her head resting on her hands staring at the food in front of her. _Why the hell am I in Slytherin no, oh yeah the family, but who could it be, couldn't be Pansy she'd hate me, doubt it would be Malfoy, cos of his dad, and Blaise he never talks about his parent so it wouldn't be them. I'll find out sooner or later._ She felt some thing touch her back; she was brought back to reality. Draco had touched Blaise on the shoulder and they were now talking behind her back.

"Do you mind?" Hermione said objectively. They returned back to there spots sitting up straight then Blaise lifted his arm and placed it around Hermione shoulders. Hermione pushed his arm off of her shoulder then began to get up. Blaise pulled her back down.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione said getting back up again.

"We wanted to talk to you." Blaise said, "After dinner meet us outside, you can go now."

"So im like a servant am I, god im not being your fucking slaves." Hermione said raising her voice a bit.

"No, come on just talk to us later, its important."

"Fine," she mumbled before leaving the great hall and walking out into the garden. She sat under a big tree which was surrounded by Grass; a clear area. She sat there for a while staring up into the night sky. Peering around for star signs and stuff like that. She brought her head back down and looked at her watch. 8:00 pm. _Dinner would be finished, I better go, ooooo whoopee great lets have fun not, how could you have fun with Slytherin's. _She got up off the ground where a flat patch of grass now lay. Hermione walked across the grass area heading back inside. She waited in the Entrance hall leaning against the wall for a while but no one seemed to come out. Hermione got up from her resting place and walked over to the Great halls big doors. She peered in the room-.

"Granger, where have you been?" Blaise said standing behind her.

"I have been waiting since 8 o'clock for you people so don't worry you fricken butt off." She retorted back quite aggressively. "Well what did you want me to talk about?"

"Cody's going to tell, you because he lost against us. So yeah."

"Fine," Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest again. Cody motioned her to follow him back outside. They wandered down a path for a bit until they came in clear view of the Quidditch pitch.

"We'll talk there ok," Hermione nodded, "You know you're a nice girl right? Im sure you've been told that a lot."

"No not really, maybe once." Hermione was looking at her feet.

"Really? Well you can add me to that small list of yours." Hermione smiled and lifted her head. They were a few metres still away from the Quidditch pitch.

"Why did you move to Hogwarts?" Cody scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I er- um I got expelled." Hermione eyes opened up in shock.

"Why?" They were now walking into the middle of the nice green pitch.

"Um I accidentally hurt someone bad, but I didn't mean to so don't hold that on me, and then my enemy he framed me for doing it again and because it was my second warning I got expelled." Cody sat down on the ground pulling Hermione's arm to sit down to.

"Im sorry," Hermione said looking sad.

"What for?"

"For you getting expelled," Cody smiled weakly, "So what was this your wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's kind of about you."

"Ok."

"And well I know what happened and all to your parents, and im really sorry."

"Yeah thanks."

"Im mean it. But then I also heard you were to get adopted."

"Oh so this is about this is it." Cody nodded in agreement but looked away.

"Well I kind of already know who your family was and have ever since you transferred."

"So you knew who the family was and none of you would tell me!"

"Well, yes but we had good reasons."

"Like what?"

**Chapter four**

"We were told not to tell you, honestly and then first there was this thing with you not being a Slytherin." Cody explained fully.

"So you are going to tell me who the family is." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Well, I have to, but please can I ask you a question first?"

"Ok then ask away."

"Will you go out with me?" Cody put his head down in shame he should never of asked her. Hermione sat there stunned she didn't know what to say and all she was shocked.

"We could give it a go if you really wanted to I guess, as long as your not one of those guys who gets with me just to get some." Cody smiled as Hermione smiled back at him.

"I promise." Hermione gave him a hug and sat back in her seat.

"Now for the either thing you were to tell me."

"Oh yeah, um well the family er is um the Zabini's." Hermione frowned.

"What the, why would they want a Mudblood in their household!" Hermione stood up and stamped her feet. _Why would they want me, me of all people? And them of all families I guess it would be better then the Malfoy's maybe…_

"Hermione calm down, can I tell you something," Hermione had shut up, "Ok Blaise's fathers dead and so is Draco's so don't be hard on them, Blaise's mother needed a more feminine vibe to the place, and she thought you looked gorgeous, like I do," Cody smirked, "Well yeah she was really upset for you and she wanted to help. She's a nice person please just get to know them, I know you will be good friends please for me." He pouted so much Hermione just giggled.

"Fine I'll try, as long as you will help me." Cody nodded.

"Sure thing Hermione. Come on we better go before we get in trouble." Cody helped her up and she kept held of his hand. Cody just smiled this; he was building in her heart quicker then he thought he would. They reached the Slytherin common room 10 minutes later; walking in then sitting down on a double couch together. Blaise and Malfoy was just staring at her.

"Nice to meet you big brother," Hermione said to Blaise who just smiled.

"I never thought of it that way, now I actually have a little sister to look up to me."

"I wouldn't let that get to your head to fast Blaise, cos I ain't looking up to you about anything."

"But you know you can tell me things right?" Hermione nodded. She leant back in the couch; Cody lifted his arm and put it around Hermione's shoulder. She smacked him playfully.

"What," he pouted but left his arm there. Draco was just staring at him, either glaring or laughing inside his brain.

"So your not angry at us for not telling you?" Blaise asked sincerely.

"I still am a bit, but I'll get over it, im sorry for both of your dad's too." Hermione said talking to Blaise and Draco. Both of them just glared at Cody.

"How much did you tell this girl?" Blaise asked severely.

"Not much mate don't worry." The two guys nodded.

"Want to play a game of truth and dare?" Blaise popped in, "Mise well have some fun hey."

"And me being the only girl I don't think so."

"Oh come on Hermione, we can even play it in our room so it won't be public." All three boys pouted and Hermione finally gave in. It was hard not to, having three good looking guys all give her puppy eyes no one could say no.

"Fine." Blaise and Draco got up first and walked to their room, Hermione and Cody followed. There room was empty no people what so ever and the room had the same feel as the girls ones.

"Ok let me just conjure up some chairs for us to sit on and Draco you lock the door." Draco locked the door with a spell and also put a silencing charm to, while Blaise conjure up 4 small chairs sitting in a circle. They all took a seat Blaise sat opposite to Hermione and Draco opposite to Cody.

"Ok Hermione, you're the first chick to be a witness of a Gryffindor or ex should I say, well to witness a boys game of truth and dare."

"So you don't play with any girls."

"You got to be kidding me, of course we do but there's always more then one and there normally Slytherin, but I guess you are aren't you _sis."_

"Yes Blaise"

"Ok Lets begin, Cody truth or dare, oh yeah just wait here comes the truth spell." It was cast upon them. "So truth or Dare Cody?"

"Truth," he said sitting up straight and smirking.

"Fine, um we no you like Hermione, so how far would you go?" Hermione frowned at the question she was not pleased.

"Ok um t depended weather she was ready or not, come on I don't pressure I just enjoy." Hermione laughed and stuck out her tongue at Blaise.

"Hey I got another one, Truth or Dare Draco m mate." Draco smirked.

"Dare." Blaise snickered then looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"My dare is to finally do what I've been saying you would do, I dare you to pash Hermione because she stuck out her tongue again." Draco smirked and so did Blaise. Cody laughed.

"Its only a game Hermione it'll be fine" She nodded but still didn't agree with the dare.

"Come her Hermione," Draco said holding out his arms. She got up slowly and moved over to him. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Be prepared to have fun." He said before entwining his lips to Hermione, kissing passionately. _It is only a game, simply fun, only game, nothing else._ Draco stopped it before they got carried away and Hermione went back to her seat wiping her lips. The three boys stared at her.

"What!" she screamed.

"You're a naughty girl you know god I don't know if that's a good thing to have for a sister." Hermione laughed and stuck out her tongue at him, "Don't make me dare Draco again."

"Fine."

"Truth or dare Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Ok truth,"

"Ok um do you plan on making out with Cody?"

"Yes I mean I dono what ever." She said stumbling, "Fucking truth spell."

The game went on for a while Hermione lost count on how many times she had to kiss one of them or do anything else. It was 1:00 am before Hermione fell asleep in the boys bedroom. They had gotten a few drinks from the kitchens meaning alcohol and maybe had a bit much to drink. Hermione was lying on the floor in Cody's arms, things did move fast. Draco went to sleep in his bed as did Blaise in his. The next morning was going to be horror filled.


End file.
